Embodiments of the present solution are generally directed to the field of doorway thresholds for transitioning flooring between adjacent rooms and, more specifically, to an extruded threshold having at least two colors.
Doorway thresholds such as those commonly used in hotels and commercial spaces are extruded from polymers such as a plastic or a rubber compound. As would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art, the polymer from which a threshold is extruded may include a pigment in order that the threshold takes on a desired color and/or aesthetic appearance. Pigments, however, range in cost and, as such, may be a significant contributor to the price of a threshold device. Because rubber or plastic thresholds are typically “low expense” items for designers of hospitality or commercial spaces, prior art thresholds are offered only in a limited range of colors—i.e., they are offered in colors associated with a relatively low cost pigment (usually black or brown).
The high cost of some pigment colors makes prior art threshold devices economically unfeasible for the threshold industry to offer to designers in any variety of finishes, textures and/or colors. Designers, however, have an unfilled need for cost effective thresholds offered in a variety of aesthetic appearances. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a doorway threshold that may be manufactured in a variety of finishes, textures and/or colors without a significant cost increase over prior art thresholds. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a threshold that minimizes the use of certain pigments such that a desired aesthetic appearance is achieved without unnecessary use of the certain pigments. In summary, there is a need in the art for a multicolored threshold.
These needs, as well as other needs in the art, are addressed in the various embodiments of the solution as presented herein.